poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Getting directions from Foogles/The robot army/The groups seperate/Queen Chrysalis!
The way the groups seperate, Queen Chrysalis, getting directions from Fooglies and the robot army in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventure with Spy Kids. brains are now put into the robots heroes swim up to the surface Dusty: So that's what it's like to swim. Mucker: Look, something's down the hall. Juni: A Thumb-thumb. A real live... Carmen: Juni's mouth Thumb-thumb looks down the hall General Dedrich: I think he heard us. Thumb-thumb goes down the hall, then looks one way Carmen: a tazer gumball in her mouth and starts chewing, then spits it onto the Thumb-thumb which gets tazed Pinkie: What'd you do to him? Carmen: Machete's electroshock gumballs. It says long lasting. But I don't trust wrappers. Hugs: Tazer gumballs. Cool! Finn McMissile: Now that this is taken care of, let's go. and Juni take off their swimsuits In the halls. Juni: a camera on one the walls Carmen: Come on. [Juni places more cameras. Stephen: Let's go! Steam Claw D.: Hurry! Thomas: This way! Juni: more cameras Carmen: Over here, Juni come on. places one more camera What are you doing? Juni: World's Smallest Cameras. I just placed them all over the main hallways. Carmen: Sweet. Juni: Thanks. at the view screen Thumb-thumbs and Fooglies coming up the south hall. Carmen: Got an idea? Juni: Yeah. Holley Shiftwell: Perhaps the Fooglies can give us directions. Thumb-thumbs and Fooglies come into the hall Finn McMissile: himself with his cables while Juni does the same Agent Donnagon? Donnagon: backwards Juni: Where's my mom and dad? recording Donnagon: backwards Juni: Thanks. back up with Finn I Got it. Thomas: Good job. Percy: What did he say? Juni: I'll play it backwards. DONNAGON: They're in the dungeon. They're in the dungeon. Hurry. Finn McMissile: I'll see if they know where Twilight and Cadance are. himself down Agent Donnagon, did you know where Twilight Sparkle and Mi Amore Cadanza are? recording Donnagon: backwards Finn McMissile: Thanks. himself back up Okay Shiftwell, do your stuff. Holley Shiftwell: I'll just play it backwards. DONNAGON: They're in the west side of the castle. Hurry. General Dedrich: See if they know where the Brain room is. Juni: back down, but is met by Thumb-thumbs Uh-oh. Thumb-thumbs--everywhere. CARMEN: Let's see if they like bubbles. a buble which tazes the Thumb-thumbs, then the whole group lower down Hugs: Tazer bubbles! Awesome! CARMEN: We'll be back for you, fellow agents. Juni: Sknaht! excitedly MINION ON P.A.: All robots please report... to docking bays four, five, and six for immediate loading. Juni: This is the ventilator shaft here. CARMEN: But the dungeon's on the other side of the castle. How do we get there undetected? Finn McMissile: Change of plan; you two go one way, we'll go the other. Carmen: What? Finn McMissile: Those thugs we met before could be up that hallway. If they see us, the whole mission is compromised. General Dedrich: Don't worry, we'll keep in contact; via radio. Mucker: Let's go engines, agents, and ponies set off down thw hallway in the oppisite direction while Carmen and Juni follow the robots. But the robots notice them Carmen: Whispering I think they've gotten smarter... since the last time we met. Robot: Intruder! ALL robots: Intruder, intruder, intruder, intruder... intruder, intruder, intruder, intruder... cracking Juni: Can you make it? Carmen: I think so. (Backs up) Juni: Come on. Come on! (Carmen then runs and jumps as more of floor collaspes. But unluck before, she falls through) Carmen! Carmen: Find Mom and Dad! Juni: from the robots, then reaches the vitual room door I hope this leads to the dungeon. FLOOP: You there. What's that on your hands? disappears Warts, aren't they? Juni: Oh, great. Floop: From sweaty hands sprout warts. Do you know why you have sweaty hands? Juni: From being scared all the time. Floop: You don't look very scared to me. That's because I'm mad. Professor Zundapp kidnapped my parents... made psycho robot children, and swallowed up my sister. And you were with him. Floop: But I didn't want any of that. Juni: I thought Floop was a genius. Floop: You did? shows his toy Floop You watch my show? Juni: More than you know. Back with the others. T.C.: I hope we find Twi and Cadance in time, there's no knowing what the Professor could do to them. Mucker: the corner but stops GASP! Get back! Get back! everyone back up Pinkie: Mucker? What's wrong, I thought we were trying to save Twi... MPH! Mucker: his shotgun barrel on Pinkie's mouth SHH! Quiet, you idiot! They'll hear us! Emily: Who will hear us? Mucker: SHH! Ook-lay ound-aray the orner-cay. Applejack: Come again? Mucker: whimspering Look around the corner. do so Thomas: GASP! Percy: GASP! Peter Sam: GASP! Hiro: GASP! Rarity: GASP! Applejack: GASP! Fluttershy: GASP! Spike: Ahh! CMC: Gasp! Dusty: GASP! Luke: Oh my! Duncan: Oh no! Mako: Holy Jumpin'! Stephen: OH! I don't beleive it! Changlings! Skunky: But... If there are Changlings here... Then that means... Queen Chrysalis is here! J.J.: Now it makes sense. Charlie: What does? J.J.: The reason the Gremlin and Pacer took Twilight and Cadance. It wasn't the Professor who wanted them, it was the Changling Queen! Percy: We've got to get them out of here before it's too late! Rusty: But how do we get past the Changlings? General Dedrich: I'll take care of them. his bomb deployer and then sends a bomb down the hall Changlings: Huh? inspect the bomb, as it starts to beep rapidly KA-BANG!!!! Finn McMissile: Good work. group speed through the blown-up Changlings In the Control room. Professor Zundapp: Good to see you your highness. Queen Chrysalis: Great to see you too, Professor. So, is the plan gonna be put to action? Professor Zundapp: Yes, it'll be done momentaraly. Queen Chrysalis: That's good. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes